1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium loading device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional device of this kind, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 826,117 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 61-182669) assigned to the same assignee of the present invention, is constructed with inclusion of a first detecting means for detecting whether or not the recording medium is inserted into a prescribed position of a holder within the recording and reproduction apparatus and a second detecting means for detecting whether or not the inserted recording medium has thoroughly travelled up to the recording or reproducing position only when detection signals are obtained from both detecting means simultaneously is the loading of the recording medium taken as complete, and this a recording or reproducing operation permitted to start.
However, because this structure necessitates at least two detecting means, the conventional device is not only of large size as a whole with a high production cost, but it also has a problem that the use of complicated detecting mechanisms makes it difficult to improve recording fidelity.